Over the past several years, there has been a tremendous increase in the need for higher performance communications networks. Increased performance requirements have led to an increase in energy use resulting in greater heat dissipation from components. Heatsinks are widely used to accommodate the large thermal dissipation of many semiconductor devices. High power components such as ASICs (Application Specific Integrated Circuits) require larger high performance heatsinks, which are sensitive to bowing under shock and vibration conditions.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.